Normally, I Play The Nice Guy
by upallnight-doitallwithlou
Summary: This is definitely James/Kendall/Logan. Keep that in mind.  Logan, James, and Kendall get sweaty during the day. All they want is a shower. Too bad there's only one available. Dominant Logan. This is filthy. That's your warning.


Okay, so this is hands down the longest, filthiest thing I have ever written in my entire life. I do apologize for the length of this, but there was seriously **so much **I had to put in it. I have never written anything like this before, so sorting everything out was a hassle and a struggle for me. I did get it written, though, and I'm oddly enough pleased with it.

This is dedicated to my best friend on ,** TurnUpTheBassAndTreble**. She came up with this brilliant idea, and this is written for her, and her only. You're the best! I do apologize if it isn't as good as you hoped. I tried.

* * *

Logan groaned when his face came into contact with the floor for the millionth time that afternoon. See, the boys had been learning a new dance routine and since Logan was the _least _coordinated of the four, he had to work on his dancing even on their days off. This had been the perfect opportunity; no one was home and he was left all to himself to wreck the apartment with his dangerous choreography. Kendall had gone off to the ice rink, Carlos dissappeared to the mall with Stephanie, Ms. Knight and Katie had to leave town, and James had gone to the only place he called home, the gym. Logan mentally cursed everyone for learning the dance routine so quickly, getting more and more frustrated each time he would trip up. He was so close to learning it that it _hurt._

He tried again.

_ Box step, jump up, slide... shit, _Logan thought before he once again tripped over his own two feet and hit the floor. "This is unbelievable!" He yelled, slowly pushing himself off the ground and getting to his feet. He had been practicing for hours and had only slightly improved and for Everything-Has-To-Be-Perfect Logan, that wasn't good enough. He sighed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. "One more time," he said to no one, straightening up and counting himself off in his mind. _Three, two, one, box step, jump up, slide, feet together, dip, jump up again, pose. Pose. _"Oh my God, pose! I made it to pose! Yes!" Logan screamed, jumping in the air with a huge smile on his face. He had finally gotten it, and it felt so. damn. good.

He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. It was only then that he realized just how sweaty he and gotten, thin t-shirt sticking uncomfortably to his skin. He scrunched up his nose and turned to head to the only working shower in the apartment. Normally, they had three; one in each of the rooms the four boys shared, and one in the hallway that Ms. Knight and Katie used. However, Carlos had managed to break the shower head in his and James' room and then somehow detach the faucet in the one that belonged to Logan and Kendall. Everyone had to share the one in the hallway and that was a task all on it's own. He was glad no one was home because now, he didn't have to wait for the shower.

Perhaps Logan had jinxed it, because as soon as his hand made contact with the bathroom doorknob, the front door opened and Kendall and James came running in, each trying to hold each other back or push the other. "You were at the ice rink, you should have showered there!" James yelled, shoving Kendall off of him, only to be tackled again by the blonde. "You were at the gym! You could have showered there, too!" Kendall retaliated, as the two fought their way down the hallway towards Logan. "I was actually going to u-" Logan started before he was nearly pushed over in the tussle. His back hit the wall and the door slammed in his face, both boys disappearing behind it. "No? Okay, not a problem. Go ahead," he said, knowing they weren't listening. He could hear them arguing as he walked back in to the living room, deciding he would straighten it up while he waited.

* * *

"Okay, no. I'm definitely using it first because I made it to the lobby before you did," Kendall fumed, pushing his index finger into James' chest. The boy swatted his hand away, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. "I don't care if you were already in the shower, I still need one more than you do because I'M THE FACE" he screamed, pointing to his flushed countenance. Kendall rolled his eyes. "_I'm the face,_" he mocked, putting his hands on his cheeks and batting his eyelashes. "You're an idiot. I'm getting a shower first, and you can suck it," he finished, reaching for the hem of his hockey jersey and pulling it over his head.

James still wasn't having it, but he was thinking he could make this work. "There's only one way to settle this," he said, watching as Kendall's jersey hit the floor. "And how's that?" the blonde asked, stilling his movements and watching the expression on James' face change to something he'd never seen before. The pretty boy shrugged, letting his arms fall to his sides. "We shower together," he replied as if it were the most obvious solution in the world, and well, it kind of was. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows, looking at James incredulously. "No way. I'm not showering with you," he said, fighting back the blush that was creeping over his light skin. It didn't work, and James smiled as Kendall's cheeks colored. "Why not? It's a win-win situation. We both get clean and _you _get to see me naked," he said, a cocky grin replacing that once-innocent smile.

The blonde could feel his breath hitch in the back of his throat at the thought of seeing James completely undressed. Sure, Kendall was straight, but that didn't stop him from being all-too curious. When he didn't respond, James moved closer to him and reached for Kendall's undershirt, playing with the hem of it and making sure his fingers brushed against the boy's stomach. "So?" he pressed, running his fingers over the small trail of hair just above the waistband of Kendall's jeans. "Okay," Kendall finally said, nodding his head and breathing again. James smirked, gripping the hem of the blonde's shirt with both hands and slowly peeling it off of him. It found residence on the floor next to the boys jersey, and James moved back just enough to look at the boy's exposed chest and stomach. Kendall didn't say anything, he just simply slid his hands under James' black wife-beater, pushing it up and then pulling it off. He bit his bottom lip as his eyes raked over James' gorgeous upper half, and to say he was excited to see the other half would have been an understatement. The two boys kicked off their shoes, socks following suit, and then stood quietly looking at each other.

"You look like you could cry," James teased, reaching for the button on Kendall's jeans and unfastening them. Kendall watched the pretty boys fingers pull his zipper down and then gently tug the jeans until they pooled around his ankles, eyes darting up to look at James' face every few seconds. He stepped out of his jeans, sliding his fingers under the waistband of James' workout shorts and ridding him of one more article of confining fabric. That was it; the two were in nothing but their boxer shorts, both all-but completely exposed and dying to see what was waiting underneath the thin underwear. "Let me turn the water on," James said, moving away and pulling the shower curtain back. He bent over just enough to have Kendall staring and started the water, dipping his hand under it every now and then to make sure it was warm enough. He straightened up, turning around to catch Kendall's eyes on his ass. He laughed softly and ran his fingers over the waistband of his own boxers. "Come take 'em off," he said, dipping his hand underneath ever-so-slightly and then pulling it back out.

Kendall moved in closer so that he was about an inch away from the brunette's body. He put his hands on James' hips, pushing at the canary yellow fabric until it gave way and slid down the boy's legs. "Shit," Kendall breathed, as James kicked his underwear out of the then reached for the blonde's, tugging them off and tossing them over with his own. James looked into Kendall's eyes, reaching a hand up and running his thumb over the blonde's bottom lip. He started to close the gap between them, stopping when their lips were just barely touching and muttering a quiet, "can I?" Kendall nodded, and the tiny space between their lips disappeared. Both boys had undoubtedly kissed someone before, but this? This was incredible. James could feel himself stiffening as their lips moved together, and he wanted more. He ran his tongue along Kendall's bottom lip, sighing in appreciation as the blonde's lips parted and his tongue slid in. He let his hands slide over Kendall's chest, down his sides to his hips and then he let one trail through the coarse hair just above Kendall's cock.

Before James could go any further, the bathroom door opened and Logan walked in, eyes widening at the sight before him. No one moved or spoke, instead they stood there looking at each other and just waiting for _anything _to happen. Logan had honestly thought that the two had decided who was getting a shower, and one had left. He was only going in the bathroom to tell them to hurry up because he felt disgusting. He was definitely not expecting to walk in and see two of his best friends making out, and he was **definitely **not expecting to see them making out while they were naked. He swallowed hard, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. "I'm disappointed," he said, Kendall and James looking at each other as they heard the lock click. "All this time, I've been in there thinking that someone was getting a shower. I've been here all day, kicking my own ass trying to learn a stupid dance routine and all I wanted was a nice, warm bath. Then you two come home, push me out of the way and run up in here like you were going to bathe and I come in here to find that, in fact, no one is in the shower," he said, putting his hands on his hips and offering an annoyed glance at the boys.

"We, uh, we're sorry?" James apologized, feeling slightly unsure of the whole situation now. Kendall nodded in agreement, and Logan smirked. "That's not why I'm disappointed, you guys," he said, easing his shirt over his head. Kendall and James exchanged glances again before looking back at the undressing boy. "Then why are you disappointed?" Kendall dared to ask, eyes examining every inch of pale flesh that was slowly exposed. Logan pushed his sweatpants and boxers down, stepping out of them and walking towards the shower. He pulled the curtain back and stepped in, Kendall and James staring as the dimples in his lower back deepened when he moved his legs. He peered out from behind the shower curtain and bit his lip. "Because I wasn't invited".

Before he knew it, James and Kendall were climbing in to the shower with him. It was definitely a tight fit, considering the shower was only meant for one person, but that didn't stop them. Logan smiled, pleased with himself and reached behind him for the shower gel. Kendall was the closest to him, and the blonde shivered when Logan's hands began massaging the cool body wash over his chest. James watched, his front pressed against Kendall's back. This wasn't exactly what he had expected when he got home from the gym. No, this was better. Much better.

Logan moved his hands lower until he was lathering soap onto Kendall's dick and stroking it slowly. He reached out for the blonde's wrist with his other hand, bringing it to his lips and biting down hard on the soft flesh. Kendall moaned, and Logan's pretty sure James did, too. He flashed a devilish smile, lapping at the bruising spot he had bitten. "Mmm, you like that?" He asked, letting Kendall's wrist and cock fall from his hands. The blonde opened his eyes and looked as if his world was going to fall apart. Logan offered him a reassuring smirk. "Don't worry, I'm no where near through. We're just going to have to go to a bedroom because there's not enough room in here for what I plan on doing to you. To both of you," he said, looking past Kendall and into James' eyes. The taller brunette wasted no time in climbing out of the shower, Kendall and Logan following behind him.

None of them knew if Carlos had made it home yet, but they didn't want to chance scarring the innocent Latino. They quickly wrapped towels around themselves and darted out of the bathroom nearly slipping in their haste. The trip across the hallway seemed perilous, but somehow they made it to the bedroom, the door slamming shut behind them. James checked to make sure it was locked before he turned around and looked between his two friends. "What now?" he asked, anxious to hear what Logan's plan was. The shorter brunette pulled on his own towel, letting it fall to the floor. "Well," he said, sauntering over to Kendall and removing his towel, "We are going to have sex," he finished, walking to James and pulling his towel off as well. He looked up at the pretty boy and grinned. "Any protests?" he asked. James shook his head, falling completely for the boys charm.

Logan grabbed James by the wrist and pulled him over to the bed, pushing his shoulders until he sat down. He looked over at Kendall and raised an eyebrow. "Find me one of his bandanas," he demanded, Kendall quickly searching through James' dresser and pulling out a light pink accessory. Logan simply reached out his hand and took the bandana, motioning for Kendall to sit next to James. James watched as Logan tied his wrists together in front of him, his heart beating a mile a minute. He'd never had sex with another guy before, and there he was, about to get it on with two. Logan roughly pushed the taller boy back against the bed, crawling between his legs and shoving their lips together. James cried out, his lips protesting the sudden force. Logan paid no attention, just kept kissing James, forcing his mouth open with his tongue. Neither James, nor Kendall, had seen Logan act so dominant before, and watching Logan take control over James had Kendall on fire.

He slid his hand down his stomach as he watched his two friends kiss, fingers dipping down to grasp his hard member. He made a soft noise, and he immediately regretted it. Logan sat up and looked over at him, lips swollen and red from kissing James. "Don't touch yourself. And don't make me tell you again," he said, casting a threatening look towards the blonde. Kendall groaned at Logan's words, placing his hands on either side of him and holding onto the bed sheets to keep from making his previous mistake again. "Good boy," Logan smirked, looking back down at James whose eyes were wide with lust and anticipation. The shorter boy looked down the length of James' body, placing a finger to his own lips as he thought. He was going to find a way to mark both of his friends, making sure they wouldn't forget this. He snapped his fingers once, letting his hands fall to James' chest. He gently caressed the soft skin a few times before digging his nails deep into the tan flesh. James hissed in pain as Logan tore jagged lines in his flesh, all the way from the top of his chest to his hips. As much as it hurt, it turned James on that much more.

"Fuck, Logan," he breathed, straining against the bandana around his wrist. Pleased with the boys reaction, Logan repeated his action, taking a second to make sure Kendall was behaving himself. The blonde was biting down dangerously hard on his bottom lip and Logan couldn't help but get butterflies at how fucking adorable the boy looked. James pushed his hips up, his body aching with need. His skin was searing from the scratches, and he could feel blood pricking up through the marks. He liked this side of Logan. He liked it way more than he should have.

Deciding that Kendall had been good enough, Logan crawled out from between James' legs and moved over to kiss the patient boy. James whined in the back of his throat and closed his eyes, still fighting against the stupid bandana he was restrained with. An idea sparked in Logan's mind and he pulled away and looked Kendall in the eyes. "Stand on the other side of the bed," he instructed Kendall, who got up and slowly moved to the other side. Logan pulled James up by his bound wrists and kissed his forehead. "Kendall listened so well, James. I think he deserves to be rewarded," he said, pulling James to his feet and then turning him around. The taller boys looked at each other, waiting for Logan's instructions. "Get on your elbows and knees on the bed," Logan whispered against James' skin, surprised at how well the two larger boys were going along with this. James crawled onto the bed, lowering himself to find that Kendall's cock was right in front of his face. He knew what he was supposed to do, and so he went on without needing to be told.

The pretty boy looked up at Kendall as he flicked his tongue out against the head of his cock. Kendall could have died right then and been completely satisfied just from the look in James' eyes. James took the tip of Kendall's member into his mouth, sucking lightly. The blonde moaned, his head lolling back and his fingers snaking into James' chocolate locks. Logan watched the two boys for a moment before letting his eyes drop to James' ass that was _right there_ and just begging to be fucked. He moved behind the boy, dropping to his knees and pushing James' legs apart just enough to see the boys tiny, pink pucker. Logan licked his lips, pressing a soft kiss to James' left cheek before trailing his tongue over his hole. James gasped, pulling off of Kendall's cock and looking behind him to see Logan looking at him with an unreadable expression. The smaller boy brought his hand back and slapped it against James' ass. "I didn't fucking tell you to stop," he said, nodding his head in Kendall's direction. "You can't expect to get if you don't give," he added, standing to direct James' head back towards Kendall's cock. When James took Kendall's member back into his mouth, Logan dropped back to his knees and spread the boy open once again.

James didn't take his lips off of Kendall when he felt Logan's tongue at his entrance again. Instead, he started sucking harder on Kendall's cock, Kendall's grip tightening in his hair. Soon Logan's tongue was gone and Kendall was fucking James' mouth at a steady pace, so close to coming that he couldn't stand it. James' face was stunning; flushed pink and mouth open wide, lips nothing but a thin line around Kendall's thick member. Before Kendall could even register what had happened, James' lips were off of him and he thought he was going to die. Logan had pulled James' head back, fingers wound tightly in the boys hair. Kendall looked at him in utter disbelief, almost angry at the smaller boy. "On his face," Logan commanded, scraping his nails down James' side. Kendall moaned at the demand, anger quickly fleeing his body as he wrapped a hand around his aching cock. He pumped himself a good three times before his knees began to tremble and he painted the pretty boy's face with thick, white lines of his cum.

Kendall collapsed to his knees on the floor, body shaking and heart threatening to beat of out his chest. He looked up at Logan, who was positioned behind James, and smiled as he desperately tried to catch his breath. For James, catching a break was not an option. He felt Logan pressing against his entrance, and his eyes went wide. "Logan, fuck. I'm not ready, yet. You haven't even str-" the bound boy couldn't even finish his sentence, finding that all of his oxygen had been ripped from his body when Logan pushed in all the way. He couldn't even form sentences or logical thoughts in his mind. His vision blurred and when he finally could breathe, the only thing that escaped his lips was a tiny whimper. "You were saying?" Logan asked, a cocky smile slithering across his face. Kendall looked at James from where he was on the floor, and if he thought the boy couldn't look any sexier, he was wrong. Tears crept down his face, cutting lines into the seed Kendall had left there. His mouth was wide open, begging to be kissed, and so Kendall did just that. He moved forward just enough to press a soft, comforting kiss to the boys open mouth.

When Logan was sure that James had had enough time to adjust to the sudden intrusion, he began pumping his hips into the taller boy. James moaned loudly, the pain he had once felt dissipating into absolute pleasure. Kendall felt himself growing hard again as he watched the expressions on James' face change as he was being fucked. Logan could see Kendall getting anxious again. "Come here," Logan said, nodding for Kendall to join him on the bed. Kendall complied, climbing to his feet and crawling up on the bed to Logan. Before Kendall could say anything, Logan gripped the back of his neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. Kendall groaned, his cock fully hardened, again. Logan pulled away, leaving his hand on the back of the blondes neck and looking down to watch himself disappear inside of James. Kendall looked down as well, mouth watering at the sight of Logan's slick cock pounding into the taller brunette.

James all but screamed as Logan hit something inside of him that set his whole body on fire. All three boys were close to coming, Kendall for the second time. "Logan. Kendall. Anyone. Touch me, please," James begged, eyes screwed shut and head rested against the bed sheets. Logan looked at Kendall and nodded for him to go ahead. Kendall reached beneath James, grabbing his cock in his hand and pumping dangerously fast. "Oh, fuck!" James screamed, Logan hitting his spot dead on and Kendall jerking him just the right way. Logan reached down and took Kendall's leaking member in his own hand, burying his face in the boys neck as he thrust into James. They were all slowly falling apart, James coming first and shouting Logan's name. Logan came right after him, biting down hard on Kendall's neck and drawing blood.

He pulled out of James and bent down, taking the blondes cock into his mouth and swallowing him all the way down without even trying. Kendall released, cum hitting the back of Logan's throat before the smaller boy pulled off. The three boys looked _trashed, _and not in the funny, drunk way. No, they were spent, collapsing onto the bed in a mass of tangled limbs and ruined sheets.

It took a while before any of them had the energy to move or speak or think. James pulled himself up and held his bound wrists out, almost falling off of the bed from being so weak. "Please?" he asked, smiling at Logan, face still dripping with Kendall's seed. Logan laughed and sat up, untying the boys wrists and falling back onto the bed. When James had mustered up enough energy, he went to the bathroom and cleaned his face off, tossing the rag into the sink and then joining his friends once again on the bed.

"Where did that side of you come from?" James asked, curling up next to Logan on the bed. The smaller boy shrugged, pulling Kendall up close to him as well. "I don't know, really. Was it too much?" He asked, a slight blush gracing his features. Both boys shook their heads in protest and Logan smiled, closing his eyes and relaxing against the sheets.

"In that case, I hope the showers never get fixed".

* * *

So, there it is. I am drained from writing this, so I do hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought, and remember; any criticism is good criticism. Read and review! :D


End file.
